Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially networked-enabled devices are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including facilitating interactions with other electronic devices, appliances, and users. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of networked-enabled devices, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of the capability to monitor the health, status, and performance of such network-enabled devices. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new device monitoring capability. However, current monitoring techniques often rely too heavily on a host device.
Thus, a need still remains for an electronic system with a health monitoring mechanism appropriate for interactions between today's devices. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing client expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems.
Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems. Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.